Cold Girl
by sakurai0-0
Summary: (Road To Movie - version). Sakura yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil membuatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang dingin. Sasuke yang selalu dikelilingi banyak wanita dan menjadi playboy kelas kakap. mereka bergabung di tim 7 yang terdapat naruto dan kakasih. sasuke menyukai sakura sejak kecil tetapi bagaimanakah perasaan sakura?/ SasuSaku
1. chapter 1

semua karakter ini milik masashi kishimoto. saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

.

.

.

 ** _Cold Girl_**

.

.

.

 _warning : cerita ini gaje dan mungkin ada typo karena masih pemula mohon dimaafkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _happy reading ~_

.

.

.

 **Awalnya...**

.

.

.

 ** _Author_** ** _pov._**

Dipagi hari yang cerah, tampak seorang lelaki sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. seperti dikejar setan. oh ternyata itu adalah si bungsu Uchiha. yap betul sekali itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. dia sedang berlari menuju ke tempat tim 7 menunggunya.

"gawat kalo aku telat lagi aku akan di gantung sakura dan yang lain. haa~" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 08.45.

Saat sedang fokus berjalan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menuju ke segerombolan gadis yang sedang meneriakinya.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun ~"

"sedang olahraga ya sasuke-kun~?"

"main sama kita aja sasuke-kun~"

Teriak gadis-gadis itu. Sasuke pun berhenti dari larinya.

"maaf saat ini aku sedang sibuk. mungkin lain kali aku akan menemani kalian ok~" ucap Uchiha bungsu itu sambil mengedip kan satu matanya. dan kembali berlari.

"KYAAA~ SASUKE-KUN KEREN" teriak gadis-gadis itu seperti kesurupan.

 **Sampainya ditujuan...**

"ah, itu dia Sasuke" ucap Laki-laki berambut warna abu-abu alias Kakashi.

"kenapa kau lama sekali Sasuke ? kami sampai keriting nih nungguin kamu!!!" ucap laki-laki berambut warna kuning alias Naruto.

" maaf semuanya tadi aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap sasuke.

" **menggoda** wanita ?" ucap gadis bermahkota merah muda.

"huh? eh Sakura-chan. kau sudah lama menunggu ya ?" ucap sasuke sambil melihat kearah sumber suara itu dan tersenyum.

"jadi tadi aku telat itu karena aku membelikanmu bunga ini. ini spesial untuk kamu yang spesial " ucap sasuke sambil menunjukkan bunga mawar merah dari bajunya. dan tersenyum.

"tidak butuh!" ucap sakura sambil menepis tangan sasuke.

"kau tidak usah menggodaku uchiha-san. itu tidak akan mempan. sekali terlambat kau harus tetap dihukum!!" ucap sakura dingin.

" maaf deh sakura-chan aku tidak akan terlambat lagi lain kali demi kamu" ucap sasuke sambil memegang dagu sakura. sakura langsung menepis tangan sasuke.

"jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan **kotor** mu itu Uchiha-san" ucap sakura lalu pergi.

"eh sakura kau mau ke mana ? kita kan ada pertemuan disini !!! hey" ucap naruto. tapi sakura mengabaikan ucapan naruto dan tetap berlalu.

"ah~ sakura-chan memang selalu malu-malu ya. lucunya~" ucap sasuke.

"hey, dia itu kesal denganmu. dan dia terlihat sangat membencimu" ucap naruto.

"tidak dia tidak membenciku" ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"hah? tahu dari mana kau dia tidak membencimu ?" tanya naruto.

"itu karena dia pernah menolongku" ucap sasuke sambil mengingat kembali masa lalu.

 ** _flashback._**

 **8 tahun yang lalu.**

Saat itu sasuke masih berumur 8 tahun. dia sedang kesulitan untuk mengambil kunai yang tertancap di atas pohon yang tinggi.

 _'duh gawat kalo seperti ini aku bisa dimarahi itachi-nii'_ gumamnya dalam hari.

sasuke pun mecoba untuk memanjat pohon itu tapi tidak bisa karena dia sedang terluka. kakinya diperban karena jatuh dari pohon dan ibunya sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak manjat pohon dulu untuk sementara sampai kakinya sembuh.

"duh... gimana nih.. gawat..." gumam sasuke yang hanya bisa melihat ke kunai yang tertancap di pucuk pohon itu.

"hey!!" tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang. sasuke pun melihat ke arah suara itu. ternyata itu anak gadis berambut merah muda. dan sepertinya gadis itu seusia dengan sasuke. sasuke kagum dengan gadis itu. bagaimana tidak. gadis itu memiliki mata emerald yang begitu indah hingga menghipnotis mata onyx sasuke.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" ucap gadis itu.

"uhm.. anu kunaiku tersangkut di pucuk pohon ini" ucap sasuke sambil menunjuk kunai yang ada di pucuk pohon. gadis memperhatikan perban di kaki sasuke. lalu berkata.

"biar aku ambilkan" ucapnya lalu memanjat pohon itu.

sasuke kagum dengan gadis itu dia bisa memanjat dengan lihai. dan tidak ragu-ragu padahal mungkin ada anak laki-laki yang tidak dapat menjat seperti gadis itu.

"hup" gadis itu pun turun dari pohon. lalu memberikan kunai itu ke sasuke.

"ini kunaimu"

"terima kasih" ucap sasuke sambil menerima kunainya. gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi.

"eh.. tu.. tunggu!!" ucap sasuke menahan gadis itu. gadis itu pun berhenti lalu berbalik.

"ada apa ?" tanya gadis itu.

"namaku Sasuke Uchiha. siapa namamu ?" tanya sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno" ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

sasuke membeku. sesudah melihat senyuman sakura dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"sa...sakura" ucap sasuke lalu tersenyum.

3 hari berlalu. kaki sasuke sudah sembuh. dia pun masuk sekolah lagi. dan begitu kagetnya dia ternyata gadis yang menolongnya 3 hari yang lalu sekelas dengannya.

dan semenjak saat itu sasuke berusaha terlihat keren didepan sakura. tapi bukannya sakura yang terpesona tetapi gadis-gadis lainlah yang terpesona. sakura malah cuek-cuek saja.

awalnya sasuke mengabaikan gadis-gadis itu. tetapi sasuke mempunyai ide untuk membuat sakura cemburu. akhirnya dia pun menggoda gadis-gadis itu agar sakura cemburu. sampai sekarang.

 **End flashback.**

"haa~ kalo diingat aku makin cinta dengannya" ucap sasuke.

"huh? jatuh cinta dengan siapa ? " tanya naruto.

"bukan urusanmu" ucap sasuke.

"huh. oh iya sebentar lagikan 28 maret" ucap naruto.

"kita buat kejutan untuk sakura yuk" lanjutnya dengan gembira.

"kejutan apa?" tanya sasuke.

"itu urusanku dengan kakashi-sensei. yakan kakashi-sensei ? " ucap naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"oh iya, ok" ucap kakashi meng-iyakan.

"lalu tugasku apa ?" tanya sasuke.

"kau harus bersama dengan sakura sampai tanggal 28 maret" ucap naruto.

"hah. untuk apa?" tanya sasuke kebingungan. tapi dia cukup senang dengan tugasnya ini.

"tentu saja agar dia tidak bertemu dengan kami. dan kami bisa membuat kejutan untuk sakura. lagi pulakan kau suka mengganggu sakura" ucap naruto.

"oh ok baiklah" sasuke meng-iyakan.

"ok kita mulai besok ya persiapannya" ucap naruto.

"hn"

"ya"

 ** _CONTINUE..._**

hahaha... maaf kalo kata-katanya kurang dapat di pahami. saya masih pemula (=") . dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang gaje ini. semoga kalian ingin menanti kelanjutannya ya ~.


	2. Chapter 2

semua karakter ini milik masashi kishimoto. saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

.

.

.

Cold Girl

.

.

.

warning : cerita ini gaje dan mungkin ada typo karena masih pemula mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

happy reading ~

.

.

.

 **Day 1** **with you~**

.

.

.

 **Sasuke Pov.**

Pagi ini begitu indah, matahari bersinar terang, burung berkicau, dan saat ini aku sedang berada didepan rumah gadis yang aku sukai. eh ralat yang aku cintai. ya aku sangat mencintai gadis ini sejak bertemu pada pandangan pertama, aku langsung luluh pada mata indahnya itu. ya dia adalah Sakura Haruno. gadis yang telah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. rasanya aku selalu ingin berada didekatnya agar dapat selalu menghiburnya. haa~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang apa lagi kalo itu benar-benar terjadi.

 _'awas saja si naruto itu kalo dia dan kakashi-sensei tidak berhasil membuat kejutan yang indah untuk sakura-chan'_ batinku. akupun mendekat ke arah pintu rumah Sakura-chan. baru saja aku ingin mengetuknya. tapi tiba-tiba...

 ** _KRIIIIEET..._**

suara pintu terbuka itu membuatku kaget aku pun tiarap mendadak.

dan muncullah seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda. mata emeraldnya menatapku yang sedang tiarap.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan rumahku ?" tanyanya seakan aku adalah orang yang aneh dan mencurigakan.

"eh.. aku... aku... " aku menjadi gugup.

"sedang mencari debu" ucapku asal.

"huh ? debu?" gawat dia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah aku adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur.

'bodoh, bodoh, bodoh' umpatku dalam hati.

ah tidak keren sekali. akupun segera bangun dan membersihkan bajuku. dan berusaha untuk tidak menjadi gugup didepan gadis yang ku cintai ini. kalo tidak dia pasti akan menganggapku sangat aneh.

"aku hanya bercanda. tentu saja aku kesini untuk bertemu Gadis yang paling cantik di Konoha" gombalku sambil tersenyum.

"kalo begitu kau salah rumah. dan minggir kau menghalangi jalanku" ucap sakura datar.

"tidak aku tidak salah rumah. aku memang ingin ke rumah gadis tercantik dikonoha yaitu rumah Sakura Haruno" ucapku sambil memegang dagunya.

akh. dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

" **aku bilang minggir, pengganggu"** ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"baiklah aku akan minggir, tapi kau harus memberitahuku kau akan pergi kemana" ucapku sambil menaruh tanganku di samping sakura-chan agar dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

dia menatapku penuh amarah. ukh, aku tidak kuat melihat mata indahnya itu. aku terhanyut dalam mata emeraldnya yang begitu indah.

"bukan urusanmu" ucapnya lalu berlalu melewati bawah tanganku yang kupakai untuk menghalanginya. akh, kenapa aku bisa lengah begini.

"tu, tunggu. bagaimana kalo aku traktir sesuatu ?" tanyaku memohon.

"tidak perlu"

"akh. bukankah kau suka dango ? ayo kita makan itu bersama, bagaimana sakura-chan ?"

"..." dia terdiam. aku rasa dia akan menyetujuinya.

 **BRAK!!**

aku tersentak kaget. tiba-tiba Sakura memukul pohon di belakangku. aku bisa melihat pohon itu retak. _'hii..'_ ngeri sekali melihat Sakura seperti ini. tapi aku harus menahannya. jangan sampai aku pingsan. tidak akan keren sekali kalo aku pingsan dihadapan sakura.

"biarku peringatkan **Uchiha-san**. jangan mencoba mendekatiku. karena aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman. dan jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel chan. aku tidak menyukainya. **ingat itu Uchiha-san!!** " ucapnya dengan tatapan amarah.

 _glup_. aku menelan air ludahku dengan susah payah. akupun berusaha agar tidak terlihat ketakutan saat ini.

"Apa kau menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman, Sakura-chan ~?" ucapku sambil memegang dagu runcingnya dan menatap mata emeraldnya dengan lekat.

dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar. lalu tetap menatapku dengan amarah.

"SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN MENYENTUHKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU !!! DAN MENJAUHLAH DARIKU !!!" teriaknya lalu menghilang dengan asap.

"Saku ? Sakura-chan ?" kemana dia pergi sekarang ? gawat aku harus mencarinya.

 **2** **jam kemudian...**

 _'gawat, apa yang kau lakukan sasuke bodoh! bodoh! bodoh! kemana sekarang sakura-chan pergi gara-gara kelakuan bodohmu ?'_ batinku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

 _'sekarang sakura-chan pasti sangat membenciku'_ tapi apa boleh buat aku sangat suka menggodanya. biasanya dia akan hanya mengatakan 'menjauh', 'pergi', atau 'pengganggu' saja tidak sampai berteriak seperti ini.

"haa~ apa yang kulakukan sih?" aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang. setelah mencari sakura-chan diseluruh tempat yang mungkin akan didatanginya hasilnya nihil aku tak mendapatkannya dimanapun.

"eh~ sasuke-kun~ mau kemana ? main sama kita dong ~" ucap gadis yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari planet mana. dan memeluk tanganku.

"iya ayo main sama kami~"

"betul~"

"sasuke-kun~" ucap gadis-gadis yang tiba-tiba banyak berkerumun disekitarku. dari mana mereka semua muncul ? haaa~. ya tapi bolelah setidaknya aku bisa tebar pesona dikit untuk hari ini.

"hai, semua~ kalian tetap cantik seperti biasa ya~. mari aku temani gadis-gadis cantik ini~" ucapku sambil mengedipkan satu mataku.

"KYAA~ SASUKE-KUN~" teriak gadis-gadis itu.

"jadi kalian mau kemana cantik~?"

"kita ke cafe aja sasuke-kun~"

"tidak, kita ke salon aja sasuke-kun~"

"kita ke sini aja sasuke-kun~"

" nggak ah ke sini"

"nggak ke sini!!!"

"nggak, kesini!!"

saat gadis-gadia itu sedah beradu mulut. aku tiba-tiba memperhatikan taman didekat tempat aku berdiri.

 _'taman itukan...'_ akupun berjalan mendekati taman itu.

"eh sasuke-kun mau kemana?"

"nggak mau main sama kita ya ?"

"maaf semuanya, aku tiba-tiba ada urusan. jadi ditunda dulu ya" ucap ku sambil tersenyum.

"yaa~ nggak jadi~" ucal gadis-gadis itu sedih.

"maafkan aku ya. lain kali pasti aku akan menghabiskan waktuku lebih untuk kalian ok tuan putri~?" ucap ku sambil mengedipka satu mataku.

"kyaa~ baiklah sasuke-kun lain kali ya ~ "

"iya, lain kali"

"ok sampai jumpa sasuke-kun~. muah " ucap gadis itu sambil kissbye sasuke.

"iya sampai jumpa~" ucapku mengangkat satu tanganku.

setelah aku melihat gadis-gadis itu pergi. akupun pergi menuju ke taman tadi yang ingin aku datangi. taman ini masih sepeti kenanganku. disinilah aku bertemu dengan Sakura-chan pertama kali.

haa~ masa yang indah. aku pun melihat seseorang sedang duduk dikursi taman sendirian. siapa ?. oh itu dia Sakura-chan. ternyata dia ada ditaman ini setelah aku sudah mencarinya di semua tempat dan ternyata disinilah dia sedang duduk sambil tertunduk dan tangan didepan wajahnya sepeti sedang termenung.

akupun mendekatinya. tapi dengan berlahan agar dia tidak merasa terganggu atau dia akan kabur lagi. dengan berlahan aku duduk didekatnya. diapun tetap termenung.

aku menatap baik-baik rambut, wajah, badan sampai kaki Sakura-chan. _'dia benar-benar cantik'_ batinku mulai berdebar-debar. akupun mulai bersuara.

"aku menemukanmu sakura-chan" ucapku dengan senang.

diapun tersentak kaget. sepertinya dia tidak menyadari aku daritadi duduk di dekatnya. tapi dia kembali cuek dan hanya diam termenung seperti tadi.

"kau dari mana saja ? aku mencarimu dari tadi loh" tanyaku.

"kau marah ya ?"

"..." sakura tetap diam. dan sasuke pun diam juga. dan suasana menjadi hening.

 **End Sasuke pov.**

 **Author pov.**

30 menit telah berlalu tetapi mereka masih terduduk di kursi taman itu dengan hening. tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan duluan. sasuke sendiri agak cemas dengan perilaku sakura. tak biasanya sakura akan diam terus disampingnya. karena sakura tak pernah betah jika berada didekat sasuke. biasanya kalo sudah tidak ada perlu, sakura akan pergi. tapi sekarang sakura hanya diam, dan membiarkan sasuke disampingnya.setelah hening cukup lama. sakura akhirnya membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"uhm.. aku ingin bertanya" tanya sakura dengan agak ragu.

"ya, kau ingin bertanya apa Sakura-chan?" sasuke sedikit gembira ralat sangat gembira karena akhirnya sakura ingin membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"kau.." ucap sakura agak ragu-ragu.

"hm?" sasuke jadi sangat penasaran.

"ehm.. kau.. bagaiman rasanya mempunyai keluarga ?" tanya sakura agak malu. sasuke agak kaget dengan pertanyaan sakura. setelah sekian lama sakura baru bertanya akan hal itu sekarang.

"hmm.. itu agak rumit untuk dijelaskan. tapi.." ucap sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya. sakura pun menatap sasuke dengan perasaan penasaran.

"mungkin kau akan mengerti jika kita sudah berkeluarga nanti" lanjut sasuke sambil tersenyum.

sakura langsung mentapnya malas. lalu berdiri bermaksud ingin pergi. tapi ditahan oleh tangan sasuke.

"bercanda, bercanda aku akan menjelaskannya. duduklah" ucap sasuke agak terkekeh.sakura pun duduk kembali. lalu menunggu penjelasan sasuke.

"jadi, mempunyai keluarga itu rasanya menyenangkan karena ada ibu yang akan selalu memasakkan makanan kesukaanku. dan ada sedikit rasa jengkel karena ada kakakku yang selalu menggodaku. lalu hangat, dan banyak yang akan kau rasakan saat bersama keluargamu" jelas sasuke panjang lebar.

sakura hanya melihat sasuke denga tatapan datar. lalu kembali manatap lurus kedepannya.

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini sakura-chan?" tanya sasuke.

"aku hanya penasaran" jawab sakura singkat.

"kalo begitu kau bisa membina keluarga yang hangat bersamaku. kita akan tinggal bersama. memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu dan menjadi tua bersa-" ucapan sasuke terpotong karena sakura langsung memukul pohon dibelakang sasuke. sakura menatap sasuke dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"jangan berharap itu menjadi kenyataan Uchiha-san. karena itu **tidak akan pernah terjadi** " ucap sakura masih penuh amarah.

sakura lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pohon dibelakang sasuke. lalu pergi.

sasuke masih membeku ditempat. tapi disisi lain dia juga senang akhirnya sakura kembali sepeti semula. dan hari pun sudah sore berarti tugas sasuke untuk menemani sakura hari ini telah berakhir.

"kita lihat saja nanti Sakura-chan, atau bisa kupanggil Uchiha Sakura sekarang" ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum.

sore itu sasuke pulang kerumah dengan senyum bahagia. sampainya di rumah pun dia tetap tersenyum.

"hey, adikku ini masih waraskan ?" tanya itachi kepada adiknya.

"tentu saja aku masih waras" ucap sasuke sambil tetap tersenyum. itachi hanya bisa melihat sasuke yang dari tadi selalu tersenyum. lalu itachi pun menarik tangan sasuke. sasuke tetap diam dan masih tersenyum.

itachi membawa sasuke ke tempat ibunya berada, yaitu dapur. saat mikoto sedang memotong tomat. tiba-tiba...

"kaa-san, sasuke sudah gila. ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit jiwa" ucap itachi kepada ibunya, mikoto.

"haa!! apa ? kenapa bisa ayo kita bawa dia sekarang!!" ucap mikoto syok lalu bergegas menuju ke pintu keluar.

 **Sampainya dirumah sakit.**

"jadi, apa benar anak saya sudah gila dok ? " tanya mikoto ke dokter.

"jadi hasilnya mengatakan bahwa saudara sasuke divonis..." sang dokter menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"divonis apa dok ??" tanya mikoto dan itachi berbarengan.

"divonis..."

"iya, iya divonis ?" wajah mikoto dan itachi makin mendekat kearah dokter.

"divonis..."

" buruan dok saya juga penasaran nih sasuke-kun sakit apa " ucap suster yang ada dibalik pintu. ternyata ada banyak suster yang dari tadi penasaran ingin mengetahui penyakit sasuke.

"iya buruan dok, manahal saya udah pengen BAB nih. udah diujung tanduk nih dok" ucap suster lainya. suster yang lain juga ikut nimbruk mendesak dokter yang leletnya minta ampun bahkan peliharaan patrick aja lebih cepat padahal 'batu'.

"divonis..." si dokter itu masih saja menggantung kata-katanya.

"CUKUP!!! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN !!!!" teriak itachi lalu menyambar kertas lembar yang dipegang si dokter lelet itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penya-" mikoto lalu menyambar kertas lembar yang berada di tangan itachi.

"itachi kenapa kau susah sekali membaca ini. biar kaa-san yang membacanya dengan benar" ucap mikoto kepada putra sulungnya. seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi putranya yang tidak bisa membaca.

"Uchiha Sasuke divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penya-"

"hey!!! kenapa ibu juga lama membacanya !!! kemarikan biar saya yang membacanya !!" ucap suster yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Uchiha Sasuke divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penyakit...

divonis penya- eh kok tulisannya begini sih" ucap suster yang membacanya.

"arghh... langsung _to the poin_ aja !!!" ucap itachi geram. lalu menyambar kertas lembar itu.

"jadi Uchiha Sasuke divonis penyakit _'Jatuh Cinta'_ ?" ucap Itachi.

"HAH!!?!!" ucap mikoto dan para suster.

"iya, Uchiha Sasuke divonis penyakit _' Jatuh Cinta'_ dia sedang jatuh cinta bukan gila" akhirnya si dokter lelet itu mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"astaga syukurlah sasuke tidak kenapa-napa. aku pikir anakku sudah gila" ucap mikoto lega.

"dan kamu itachi, kenapa kamu mengatakan adikmu gila ?" tanya mikoto ke itachi.

"habisnya dia senyum-senyum terus kayak orang gila" jawab itachi jujur.

"memang itu tanda-tanda jatuh cinta. senyum-senyum sendiri, saat melihat orang yang disukai akan terasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperut, selalu ingin terlihat ok di depan orang yang disukai, dan masih banyak lagi" sang dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"oh, begitu. makasih ya dokter. kami permisi dulu" ucap mikoto sopan.

"oh, iya silahkan" ucap si dokter.

 **Sementara dirumah Sakura.**

sakura tampak sedang melihat foro kedua orang tuanya. dengan tatapan yang sedih.

muncul air mata di mata emeraldnya. diapun menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

 _'aku tidak boleh lemah, aku tidak boleh lemah'_ sakura berkata itu pada dirinya sendiri berulang kali. lalu tertidur.

 **Continue...**

ps :

akhirnya chapter 2nya selesai. maaf ya kalo ada yang typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. semoga kalian terhibur. dan ingin menunggu chapter selanjutnya ~ XD~

Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya XD


	3. Chapter 3

Semua karakter ini milik masashi kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya saja .

.

.

.

Cold Girl

.

.

.

Warning : cerita ini gaje dan mungkin ada typo karena masih pemula mohon dimaafkan

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Day 2 with you ~

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Pagi itu, kilau cahaya matahari mulai masuk menembus jendela kamar seorang gadis bermahkota pink yang masih berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

matanya terlihat bengkak, seperti sudah menangis. dan tak lupa mata pandanya yang terlihat sepeti gaara.

 _'ukh... aku tidak bisa tidur. mataku juga terasa bengkak. haa~ harusnya aku tidak menangis tadi malam'_ batinnya.

 **Kring...**

terdengar suara alaram yang menunjukkan jam 07.30. dia pun mematikan alaramnya. sebenarnya ini sudah ke empar kalinya alaram itu berbunyi. karena setiap alaram itu bunyi dia akan langsung mematikannya dan mengaktifkannya lagi setiap _tiga puluh menit_ kedepan. dan kembali berbaring.

dia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. namun tiba-tiba...

 ** _tok tok tok_**

terdengar suara mengetuk dari jendela kamar sakura. um ya gadis ini namanya sakura, kalian pasti tahu sebelum aku kasih tahu kan~ ?

sakura yang hampir sampai ke kamar mandi, berhenti.

 _'siapa?'_ batinya.

 _'tolong jangan bilang si **UCHIHA** **BODOH** itu'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

sakura pun segera menuju ke jendela. dan membuka kasar jendela itu.

"Hey, **Uchiha** berhenti menggangguku !!!" ucap sakura dengan tatapan seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. _serem_.

"?!?" sakura bingung sekaligus kaget. ternyata yang datang bukanlah si **Uchiha-bodoh** yang dia maksud. melainkan kakaknya si **Uchiha-bodoh** itu.

"eh, dari mana kau tahu ini aku" jawab itachi yang kagetnya kayak orang menang undian mobil.

"lupakan. ada apa uchiha-san datang kemari ?" tanya sakura

"oh ya astaga aku lupa !!!!" ucap itachi histeris

 _'eh buset nih orang bukan cuman muka yang keriput tapi otaknya juga udah mulai pikun. padahal baru umur segini. gimana kalo udah tua ? mungkin dia bahkan akan lupa caranya bernafas'_ batin sakura agak kesel.

"sebelumnya bila saya boleh tahu kenapa uchiha-san mengetuk jendela kamar saya bukannya pintu masuk saya ?" tanya sakura dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"hehhehe... maaf ya sakura-san. saya tadi terlalu terburu-buru sampai lupa" ucap itachi kikuk.

"hn"

 _'nggak adik nggak kakak sama aja gilanya'_ batin sakura.

sudah berjam-jam berlalu itachi masih berusaha mengingat maksud kedatangannya.

"oh ya, aku ingat!!" ucap itachi

"hn" ucap sakura yang sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. dan tak lupa sarapan dibawah. bahkan dia sudah membaca beberapa buku tentang kesehatan.

"sasuke sakit, sakura" ucap itachi dengan nada serius.

"hn, lalu?" tanya sakura.

"lalu apanya ? tentu saja aku datang kemari untuk meminta pertolonganmu" jawab itachi.

"kenapa tidak dibawakan dokter saja atau bawa dia kerumah sakit ?" tanya sakura lagi.

"memang itu yang sebenarnya kaa-san ku perintahkan. tapi..." itachi menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"tapi apa?" tanya sakura sambil berharap penyakit pikun uchiha satu ini tidak kumat lagi.

"sasuke terus menerus memanggil nama kamu. makanya aku datang ke rumah kamu. karena kamu adalah seorang ninja medis dan orang bernama sakura tentunya" jawab itachi.

"jadi, bagaimana ? mau kan sakura-san membantu adik-ku yang sedikit miring" tanya itachi penuh pengharapan.

 _'bukan cuma adikmu yang miring kamu juga tahu !!!'_ batin sakura.

"aku punya rencana" jawab sakura sambil menyuruh itachi mendekatkan telinga itachi untuk dibisik bisik tetangga.

"?" itachi hanya bingung dan mendekat.

"eh tunggu kita sedang enggak gosip kan ? bisik bisik gini biasanya kan seperti ibu-ibu ngegosip" tanya itachi yang mengingat ingat ibunya bersama ibu-ibu lain yang suka ngegosip dimana saja. di penjual sayur, di rumah, di toliet, di gunung, di atap, di sungai, bahkan mungkin di bikini bottom juga.

"hei, aku sedang serius" ucap sakura dengan tatapan membunuh.

"oh ok ok, maaf" ucap itachi sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

sesudah mendengar sakura. itachi hanya 'ok ok' saja. dan rencana dijalankan.

 **Di Kediaman Uchiha**

"sasuke, kakakmu yang ganteng sejagat raya ini sudah pulang" ucap itachi yang baru sampai di rumahnya.

"hei itachi. dari mana saja kau ? masa disuruh panggil dokter sampai 3 jam ?" tanya mikoto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"eh, kaa-san ini aku sudah bawa pesanan kaa-san" ucapnya sambil menunjuk perempuan disampingnya.

"oh~ baiklah. bawa dia ke kamar sasuke" ucap mikoto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"siip kaa-san" ucap itachi sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

 **Di kamar sasuke...**

"oy sasuke. sudah kubawakan nih pesananmu" ucap itachi yang main nyelonong masuk ke kamar adiknya itu.

"..." tak ada respon dari yang punya kamar alias 'sasuke'.

"haa~ dasar kebo. ya sudah sakura-san langsung saja periksa dia" ucap itachi ke perempuan disampingnya itu.

mendengar nama 'sakura' disebut sasuke terkejut dan senang bukan main dalam hati.

 _'sakura? sakura-chan mau datang ke sini ? waah beruntungnya aku~. tau begini dari dulu aku sakit-sakitan aja melulu. bahkan 1 hari 3 kali sakit juga nggak papa'_ batin sasuke. _eh buset kayak minum obat aje lu sas._

perempuan bernama sakura itu pun mulai mendekat ke arah sasuke. dan duduk disebelahnya.

"kalo begitu aku tinggal dulu ya sakura-san" ucap itachi sembari pergi meninggalkan kamar si ayam alias sasuke. ups

sakura pun segera membuka baju sasuke untuk diperiksa tentunya.

 _'ah, sakura-chan langsung main buka-bukaan. akukan jadi mau ekh maksudnya malu'_ batin sasuke yang terdengar seperti adek-adek mau dinodai. makanya pakai rinzo anti noda. mampu menghilangkan berbagai macam noda membandel dengan hanya 1 kucek. ayo buktikan sendiri ! pakai rinzo.

sakura pun memeriksa sasuke menggunakan stetoskop. lalu mengecek suhu badan sasuke dengan termometer.

saat sakura ingin menjauh dari sasuke. tiba-tiba tangan sasuke menahannya.

"jangan kemana-mana sakura-chan. temani aku disini aja ya~" ucap sasuke masih menutup matanya.

tangan sakura tiba-tiba membalas genggaman sasuke. sasuke sedikit bingung tapi senang.

 _'ada apa dengan sakura-chan ? apa dia salah makan ?'_ batin sasuke sedikit bingung.

"uh~ maaf aku harus segera pulang. kalo tidak anakku akan menangis" ucap sakura.

 _'eh, kok suara sakura-chan berubah kayak ibu-ibu ? apa sakura salah makan ? atau dia sedang radang tenggorokan ? dan anak ? sejak kapan sakura-chan punya anak ?'_ batin sasuke mulai tidak enak. berlahan tapi pasti dia membuka matanya.

alangkah terkejutnya dia saat membuka matanya. ternyata itu adalah suster Takada yang bertubuh 'ehem besar 'ehem.

 _'pantas saja tangannya empuk'_ batin sasuke.

sasuke langsung melepas tangannya. dan berteriak

" **ITACHI-NII** " suara teriakan sasuke bergema ke penjuru konoha. bahkan terdengar sampai ke desa tetangga juga.

"eh??? ada apa sasuke ???? apa kau diperkosa oleh sakura-san ?????" tanya itachi seperti orang barbar.

"enak saja kau berbicara. kau pikir aku wanita macam apa ?. dan memangnya aku mau sama anak kemarin sore ini ? walupun berwajah dia tampan. aku ini istri yang **setia** sama suami tahu" ucap sakura dengan amarah.

"eh maafkan saya sakura-san. habis adik saya yang miring ini teriak-teriak kayak pengen diapa-apain" ucap itachi jujur.

"haa, sudalah. adikmu ini hanya demam biasa. suruh dia minum obat ini dan beristirahat. besok juga dia akan membaik" ucap sakura kesal.

"eh, baik. terima kasih sakura-san" ucap itachi kepada sakura yang sudah berada dipintu keluar dan pulang.

"hei, kenapa kau berteriak sasuke baka ??? lihat sakura-san jadi marah banget tuh" tanya itachi sambil memegang jidatnya.

"itachi-nii tadi bilangnya sakura-chan. taunya suster Takada yang ada" jawab sasuke dengan amarah.

"eh? siapa bilang sakura-chanmu yang datang ? akukan hanya bilang sakura" ucap itachi tak mau kalah.

"itu tadi kau bilang 'ya sudah sakura-san langsung saja periksa dia'" beo sasuke.

"iya sakura. kan nama suster takada, sakura takada" ucap itachi.

"mana aku tahu _baka_ " marah sasuke.

"ya kau tak nanya _baka_ " marah itachi tak mau kalah.

"ya paling tidak panggil saja dia suster takada!!"

"orang namanya emang sakura. sakura takada !!!"

"ya orangkan jadi salah paham kulkas !!!"

"enak aja, lo sendiri yang salah paham ayam !!!"

"Dasar kulkas, truk, dan ac Hitachi!!!!!"

"mendingan kulkas, truk, dan ac masih berguna. daripada kau Pantat Ayam kerjanya cuman keluarin taek ayam!!"

"tukang php!!"

"playboy!!"

"kau pikir kau nggak playboy!??!"

"bodo amat. setidaknya aku bukan pantat ayam"

"Itachi-nii!!!"

"week"

saat duo uchiha miring itu sedang beradu mulut. tiba-tiba datanglah mikoto. yang baru datang entah dari mana.

"eisss, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya mikoto

"ini semua gara-gara itachi-nii dan suster takadanya itu kaa-san" ucap sasuke.

"enggak kaa-san. ini semua karena sasuke sendiri yang salah paham" ucap itachi tak mau kalah.

"hei!!! kalian ini udah gede masih aja berantem kayak tom and jerry. atau ini gara-gara kalian selalu nonton itu tiap hari hah? ya udah kalian nggak boleh nonton tom and jerry lagi kalo ribut terus!!" ucap mikoto dengan amarah.

"eh, jangan dong kaa-san" ucap sasuke.

"iya kaa-san. kalo tidak nonton itu. kami tak bisa hidup" bujuk itachi.

"makanya jangan ribut lagi" ucap mikoto.

"iya kaa-san" jawab sasuke dan itachi berbarengan.

"oh iya ngomongin soal takada. kaa-san punya teka-teki" ucap mikoto. sasuke dan itachi hanya menunggu teka-teki kaa-sannya.

"Siapa yang pernah menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri Jepang kemudian beliau lahir dan asli orang Indonesia ?" tanya mikoto. _hayo yang tahu jawab. jangan liat jawabannya dulu ya._

"takamura?"

"bukan"

"itachi uchiha?"

"bukan"

"sasuke uchiha ?"

"bukan"

"sakura ?"

"sakura takada ?"

"hitachi ?"

"sukesa ?"

"bukaannn"

"fugaku ?" ucap sasuke dan itachi berbarengan.

"bukanlah" jawab mikoto.

"nggak tau ah kaa-san" ucap sasuke dan itachi berbarengan lagi.

"jadi jawabannya adalah _Akukira Takada_. hahhahaha..." jawab mikoto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 ** _krik.. krik..._**

"garing ah kaa-san. nggak lucu" ucap sasuke.

"tau nih kaa-san. bikin nafsu humor orang menurun aja" ucap itachi.

"ah, sudalah aku mau tidur lagi" ucap sasuke sambil kembali berbaring.

"aku juga mau pergi dulu ya kaa-san. dah" ucap itachi sambil pergi.

"..." mikoto hanya terdiam.

 _'jahat. padahal aku sudah latihan tadi didapur. bahkan fugaku-kun saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. kenapa dua anakku tidak ?'_ batin mikoto. lalu pergi kembali ke dapur.

sementara sasuke yang berada dikamarnya mencoba tertidur kembali. tetapi dia kembali ingat bahwa dia ada janji untuk bersama sakura sampai hari-H.

"astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa. mampus aku" ucap sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya.

 **Di tempat Sakura...**

sakura sedang menuju ke rumah naruto karena ingin memberitahu misi yang diberikan Tsunade ke pada timnya yaitu tim 7.

saat sakura baru mau memencet bel. tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

 **Continue...**

ps:

ah maaf banget baru update. aku baru sempet. dan untuk selanjutnya aku juga belum tahu up-nya kapan maaf ya. tapi semoga kalian terhibur dan mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya~XD

dan terima kasih atas dukungannya~ XD


End file.
